Larry 3000
Lawrence "Larry" 3000 '''is a sentient time-traveling robot from the year 100,000,000. He is an officer for the Time Squad, an organization dedicated to preserving history as it originally occured, in order to ensure that the future the organization exists in is unaltered by the gradual decay of time. Larry, along with his fellow Time Squad officer 'Buck Tuddrussel, and their adopted son Otto Osworth, routinely travel back in time in order to correct any errors that arise during the course of human history. Larry 3000 was originally designed to be a diplomat, and was programmed to be highly skilled in manners and class in order to achieve this. He can also speak every known language (but primarily speaks in a British accent). He was turned into a tool for time travel for use by the Time Squad after every country in the world combined into a single super-nation in the year 1,000,000, thus making his original purpose obsolete. FusionFall The Future I n ''FusionFall, although not an NPC, Larry makes a physical appearance as a disembodied head which is needed to complete the time machine in the Future portion of the game. Bring Me the Head of Larry 3000 The player is eventually tasked by Mandark to search for it. When confronting Buttercup, she reveals that he was destroyed sometime during the battle at Tech Square. She then directs the player to Numbuh 5 who says that he was blown up and that all of his remaining parts were given to Eddy. When talked to, Eddy admits that he tossed his parts into Goat's Junk Yard, thinking they were worthless, and tells the player to speak with Samurai Jack if he wants to find them. With Jack's help, the player eventually finds Larry, but his head was the only thing remaining. Cameo in Foster's Home Larry 3000's head was inside Foster's Home where Fusion Cheese is, you can see him after entering the door to Fusion Cheese then jump. It was put there as a teaser for the then upcoming live Time Squad event, which never materialized. FusionFall Retro The Past Pre-Time Squad Update The remains of Larry 3000 could be found in Goat's Junk Yard near a time pod. This hinted at Larry appearing as an NPC in a future Time Squad-themed update. This was supported by a Time Squad member selling the Time Cop Cruiser outside of the Infected Zone. His remains disappeared in Retro Beta Patch 2.12. Time Squad Update Part 1 Larry 3000 arrived as a permanent NPC in Retro Beta Patch 3.0 also known as Time Squad Part 1. Larry arrived in our time in order to investigate a time anomaly, however he ended up being separated from Buck Tuddrussell and he arrived in pieces. Fortunately, he was found by Coop and he was rebuilt by him. He is involved with 6 missions and they involve him trying to find out what happened with Fuse's invasion and trying to discover Buck's (then later Otto's) location. He sends the player to recover equipment from his time pod and get some samples from the nearby monsters. Larry reveals that the entire invasion is the time anomaly he was trying to fix, as there is no record of an alien invasion until far into the future. He sends the player to defeat Fuse's entire army, but it is impossible for the player to do on their own. Larry ends up getting through to Buck after Fusion Dracula is defeated by the player. He says he is somewhere dark and scary with Otto. Other Appearances The Time Cop Cruiser vehicle has his head in a glass case. Gallery Larry 3000 Original Design.png|Larry 3000's original design from the cartoon Larry 3000 Retro Bio Image.png|Larry 3000 FusionFall Retro Biography Picture Larry 3000 Goat Junk Yard.png|The dissembled body of Larry 3000 in Goat's Junk Yard (Past) implemented in Patch 2.11 Larry 3000 el lab dle tiempo.png|Larry 3000's head as it appears in the time lab Larry 3000.png|Larry 3000's head in Goat's Junk Yard (Future) Larry3000.jpg|Larry 3000's head as it appeared in the Foster's Interior fusion lair DX Time Cop Cruiser.png|DX Time Cop Cruiser Time Cop Cruiser.png|Time Cop Cruiser Time Cop Cruiser Model.png|Larry 3000's head in the Time Cop Cruiser larry icon.png|Larry's Message Box Icon Trivia *In the time lab, just before the player leaves for the Past, they can find Larry's head fully reactivated though it still doesn't speak. Although the Future area and transition to the past has been removed from game play, by means of unspeakable ways, any player can "find" remnants of his existence in the time lab in the "unknown." When entering a Fusion lair, if you reach the top of it with the help of some Nanos, parts of it can be seen there. *Larry is the only Time Squad character to make a physical appearance in FusionFall. *A live event of the Time Squad cast was planned and created by assistant developers at Turner Broadcasting, but development was ultimately ceased when lack of motivation and appreciation for the community became a factor in whether or not to continue. *He is voiced by Mark Hamill, who also voices Stickybeard. Hamill is most famously known by his role as Luke Skywalker in the original and sequel trilogy of Star Wars films. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:NPCs Category:Time Squad NPCs Category:Retro Exclusive